User blog:Beppo-Jedi/Madness Combat 9.5
"O" stands for Organizer, he is an ally of Hank, Sanford and Deimos. But he isn't their boss. Actually, he is also not really an organizer, it's just a nickname, because nobody knows his real name. Also, he is the person who was called from Deimos in Madness Combat 9: Aggregation as they were at the location of Hank's corpse. He wears blue glasses and a black agent suit with a red necktie. He always smokes cigars and sometimes a pipe. He is not a new character, he appeared as the hot dog vendor, in Madness Antipathy and Inundation. It wasn't his real job though, it was just a disguise, so that he was can be watching. He managed to leave the building at the end of Madness Inundation, right before it got destroyed by a blast of the normality restoration. After that he went straight to his base. Somewhere in Nevada The Organizer sat on his computer in a base of the A.A.A.. He smoked a pipe and checked the new information: Agent 324 has been terminated Portable Improbability Drive has been destroyed Hank has been terminated Tricky has been terminated Mag Agent: V2 (1/2) has been terminated Mag Agent: V2 (2/2) has been terminated Primary Improbability Drive has been destroyed Normality restoration in process Jesus has been terminated Secret Drive part 1 has been destroyed Mag Agent: V3 has been awaken Deimos has been terminated Hank has been revived Mag Agent: V3 has been terminated A chat window opened: with Tntoutpst as these two (0:12) and Orgnzr as the Organizer Tntoutpst: We managed to raid two trucks Orgnzr: Any survivors? found something worth of interest? Tntoutpst: No survivors and yeah, the trucks were full of weapons and explosives. We also found out where they wanted to deliver the stuff and where they came from. Orgnzr: Yeah? Tntoutpst: They came from a huge building, functioning as some kind of headquarter and warehouse with all kinds of weapons. There are 9 buildings surrounding it, functioning the same way as the big one. They are just smaller versions of it and every single one of them is heavily guarded. Their delivery destination was a building quite near you. Would take approximately 25 minutes to walk. Orgnzr: Coordinates? Tntoutpst: Yeah, wait. I'll send it to your PDA. Orgnzr: Thx! Orgnzr: Btw what did you do with those trucks? Tntoutpst: We blew them up! Tntoutpst: We took some weapons and detonated the explosives, destroying both trucks and the remaining weapons. Orgnzr: Good job! He looked out the window and saw how blasts of the normality restoration fell from the red sky and hit the ground. He said: "It can't continue that way. I already lost Deimos and three other agents. I have to do something. I have to end it!". He took two weapons from his desk and went out of the house. Shortly after he left, it got destroyed by a blast. 3 agents stood outside of the house and kept watch, until the agent in the middle killed the other two agents, the agent took his red glasses off and took his blue glasses on, it was not an agent, it was the Organizer. He entered the house and crossed some rooms. Meanwhile a red flash hit the roof of the building, the flash formed the from the Demon possessed body of the Sun. 3 engineers and 5 agents stood near the Demon and smoked, they targeted him with their weapons but he shot red static lightning out of his hands that caused the heads from the engineers and agents to explode. The Demon went into the house and killed his way through a few rooms. After the Organizer cleared a room full of A.A.H.W. members, he went into the next room and killed 3 engineers, suddenly the door behind him opened and the Demon went out, the Organizer shot at him until his ammo was empty. But the Demon had blocked every bullet with telekinesis. He let the bullets fell to the ground. The Organizer and the Demon fought with bare hands and beat each other, until the Demon lifted him up with telekinesis and threw him through the wall. The Organizer fell from the second floor of the house and landed on the ground next to 2 engineers and 5 agents, he got up and killed the 7 enemies. He saw a helicopter and got into it. In the cockpit was a note with a message, he took the note and read what it said, it said: "A little present for you! ''- S + D"'' Body count: 118 Organizer: 76 Demon: 42 You wonder why "Secret Drive part 1" was destroyed? I will explain it for you, the Secret Drive part 1 is the Sheriff-Drive itself. And part 2 is the Sheriff-Drive which was actually stored within the Auditor's corporeal form and was destroyed as he exploded. Category:Blog posts